


The Mistake I Made

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, apologies in advance!, heed the warnings folks!, they are there for a reason!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: A night of bevs and Mario Kart leads to something that becomes unforgettable and unforgivable between two friends.





	The Mistake I Made

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for this. See the end for my little soap box speech.

It was quite rare nowadays for Michael and Gavin to kick back at his home and enjoy a night of bevs, especially since Gavin was always busy with traveling and Slo-Mo Guys shit and all that bullshit. But, for the first time in a good while, Michael finally invited the British pr-friend over to his home while Lindsay was off to a convention in Canada and the two were finally enjoying some nice bevs and some video gaming. However...they appeared to be enjoying the bevs a little too much it seemed. It was Michael's idea for the both of them to get fucked up on whiskey and boy were they the definition of fucked up. So fucked up were they that they were having some difficulties even paying attention to Mario-Kart and both of them were just crashing and falling into everything on the map and just outright slurring their words left and right.  
  
Saying Michael was shitfaced was... an understatement. Gavin was too much of a lightweight and only took down a small class of whiskey before he already got a buzz and kindly disagreed to get any more. But Michael? Gavin might have to stop him before he went through the entire bottle. It was fucking terrifying how quick that man can get through alcohol. Now Gavin was settled on the couch next to an absolutely smashed Michael as they vainly tried to play Mario-Kart. At least Gavin could win this way... it's a bit sad how a drunken Michael could play almost as well as Gavin could. But he wouldn't let that get into the way of his pride! He turned his little digital car to loop around Michael, setting behind a banana peel in his tracks. "Suck on it!"  
  
Michael was far too drunk to avoid the banana peel and couldn't stop his car from slipping on it and causing him to slam into the wall. "You fucking asshole!" Michael shouted anger evident in his voice and grew angrier as though he tried to right himself in game, he unfortunately came in third place while Gavin, the cheeky son of a bitch, came in first fucking place. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" he shouted out and all but tackled Gavin to the floor, releasing a bird-like noise from Gavin as he landed roughly on the carpeted floor on his back.  
  
Gavin was far too familiar with his angry side and simply laughed away the pain in his back, weakly squirming around in Michael's hold as he stared up at the drunken man. "Michael, your breath bloody reeks of alcohol! Maybe you should have a quick nap and some crackers?" Gavin teased out with his skinny legs kicking up, a big grin plastered over his face.  
  
But, Michael wad far from listening to whatever Gavin said (mostly because he was too shitfaced to even comprehend what he said) as he continued to wrestle with Gavin, effectively pinning him down and knocking away those long legs of Gavin that were just flailing about. While Gavin sorta had the older lad beat with his long limbs, Michael definitely had the British fuck beat from sheer muscle alone and Michael was actively putting them to good use. "You stupid fuck! Cost me that fucking win, you prick!" he snarled down at him as he continued to fight with him, feeling adrenaline pump through his veins to all places in his body even...downstairs where Michael could feel himself getting excited from pinning Gavin down underneath him like this.  
  
Gavin was far too caught up in the seemingly innocent wrestling match to even comprehend what it was doing to the other man, grinning up at him as he lay pinned against the ground. "Chill out, lad! It was just a game of Mario-Kart! I've never seen you get your trousers in a twist quite like this before..."  
  
Once again, Michael was far from listening to whatever Gavin was saying and instead just...let his drunken eyes wander all over Gavin's body. He hated to admit it and he couldn't believe that all it took for him to realize something in this moment was alcohol, but...Gavin was pretty hot and no this was not a case of whiskey dick. But as of right now, Michael could see why the fans always fell over themselves whenever they saw Gavin at conventions. That sun-kissed skin, that wild hair that Gavin sometimes had to control with gel, those wide emerald eyes that were now as drunk as Michael's, that attractive beard he was rocking. Oh yeah, Michael was definitely starting to feel something for Gavin and he couldn't keep his eyelids from lowering with lust and couldn't stop himself from licking his lips at the alluring sight of the British man pinned down beneath him.  
  
Gavin looked back up at the man, his smile slightly wavering when he noticed that he wasn't yelling his head off anymore. Instead, he was starting to look up at down Gavin's body as if he were a tasty treat, or prey for a big cat. It unnerved Gavin. Sure he loved Michael, but... Michael had a wife! Being anything more than friends would ruin everything! Not to mention he never saw his dear friend in a sexual light. Sure he would place little kisses on his cheek once and awhile, but that's it. "U-Uh... Michael?"

**\----------------WARNING: GRAPHIC NONCON/RAPE CONTENT PAST THIS POINT!!! VIEW AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!--------------------------------------------------**

"I wanna fuck you" Michael breathed out, his whiskey breath fanning over Gavin's face, "I wanna fuck the shit out of you." And with no warning whatsoever, Michael bent down and roughly claimed Gavin's mouth, ignoring the eep he let out as he all but shoved his tongue down his throat and groaned as he tasted the alcohol that was plastered on Gavin's own tongue.  
  
This was... their first kiss. He was hoping it would have gone down from a stupid dare from Ryan or something, but no. It was forced onto Gavin, and he didn't like it one bit. Whining out against Michael's lips, he quickly shoved the broad man back and stared up with wide frightened eyes. "Michael, what the fuck?" Gavin gasped out, already starting to scoot away from him.  
  
But, Michael just released a growl that sounded so unhuman like and so un-Michael like. "You're not going anywhere" he growled out as he grabbed Gavin's retreating ankle and roughly yanked him back, crawling up the struggling man and effortlessly pinning his wrists to the carpet again. "You're not fucking leaving" he growled as he smashed his mouth against the squirming British man's, ignoring the way Gavin pursed his lips to prevent him from kissing him anymore.  
  
Never would Gavin have thought that Michael would ever act like this, whether he was drunk or not. Sure he was angry and hurt him sometimes, but he wouldn't actually go through with it... right? That's what Gavin tried to tell himself as he squirmed against the man's hold, whining and whimpering out as he tried in vain to move away. "M-Michael, stop!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Michael snarled down at him and chose the perfect opportunity to hike up Gavin's shirt and groaned erotically as he revealed that tanned furry chest and stomach, "I'm gonna fuck the shit outta ya." Michael still kept Gavin's wrists pinned in one of his hands as the other trailed down and heard Gavin squeak out a surprised noise as Michael began undoing his pink shorts.  
  
"Michael, please.. You don’t have to do this, I--" He was abruptly caught off guard when Michael yanked down his shorts, still leaving his briefs on, thank goodness. An audible moan could be heard from the drunken man as he began palming Gavin's clothed groin, much to his distaste. "Ngh, Michael.. s-stop it!" The Englishman whined out, feeling himself harden from the stimulation. He didn't want this, he didn't want this, he didn't want this...  
  
Michael licked his lips as he touched the awakening flesh hidden in those boxers of Gavin's and then swiveled his dark eyes to glare down at him. "Didn't I fucking tell you to shut the fuck up? Now, you're really gonna get it" he growled out as he roughly yanked those underwear off of Gavin and felt his erection twitch in his jeans. Fuck, he was getting so horny and in that split second of wanting to take his own pants off, Gavin all but slammed his foot into Michael's (thankfully the kick didn’t knock off his glasses) face, causing the older lad to grunt at the harsh contact and released Gavin all at once.  
  
Even with his dick hanging out, Gavin knew he couldn't tread too long on that and instantly sat up at once, glancing down at Michael one last time before he began to head downstairs. Fuck, he was actually trying to... Gavin could scarcely breathe, feeling as if his throat was blocked up with some unknown force. He nearly tripped at the bottom of the stairs, holding a hand over his groin, as if it made a difference. He had to fucking get out of here.  
  
But, Michael was hot on his tail and bounded down the stairs after him with surprising accuracy of the steps considering how drunk he was. "Get the fuck back here, you little shit!" Michael shouted out and the minute Gavin turned toward him with a fearful expression on his face, Michael all but swung and struck Gavin as hard as he could in his face. An eye for an eye right?  
  
Nothing but a choked sound escaped Gavin at the impact, which managed to be powerful enough to send him crashing down to the floor. Flopping down onto the floor with a loud 'thud', Gavin's vision had became a blur of purple and black dots scattered around his vision, not yet aware of his own blood flowing out of his nose. He couldn't even bring himself to scoot away from his attacker, or best friend.  
  
Michael didn't care about the state of Gavin's face right now, especially with the British lad looking so sexy with no pants on at all. Michael crouched down and roughly rolled Gavin over onto his stomach and immediately kneeled over him, using one hand to pin Gavin's head to the floor while the other made quick work in undoing his belt and unzipping his fly.  
  
Gavin sputtered out the blood sliding down into his mouth, trying to lift up his head that felt like it was loaded with lead. Why did his body feel so heavy? He just wanted to go home... Gavin whimpered out soft pleas to Michael as a last resort, his mind trying to wrap around the fact that it was happening in the first place.  
  
Michael pushed his pants and underwear down enough and groaned erotically as his erect length bobbed out, already hard and eager and sucked in a hiss as he wrapped his hand around it and pumped it. Much like the kiss earlier, he didn't give Gavin a clear precise warning. As soon as Michael freed his length and coated it with a spit slick hand, Michael roughly shoved his length deep into Gavin's tight ass, grunting at the tight squeezing feeling around him and ignoring the pained scream Gavin let out.  
  
Gavin wasn't trained in the field of anything involving that area and was already releasing his own pained noises as Michael started to force himself in, eyes shooting open at the feeling. It was like.. he was being ripped right in half. He's never felt anything like it, and he fucking hated it. "S-Stop! Stop, please!"  
  
Michael just groaned and ignored him. Keeping a firm grip on the back of Gavin's head, he reared back and surged back in roughly with a pleasurable grunt leaving his mouth and a pained cry leaving Gavin's. He repeated this harsh, but steady pace, letting hissing grunts leave his mouth with each agonizing push into the British man's rear.  
  
His boi, how could he have done this? Gavin found himself more shocked by the emotional pain rather than physical, and it really stung like a right bitch. But the betrayal he had to face when it came to his best friend squaring him in the face and raping him... Gavin felt sick to his stomach, groaning out as he could feel his stomach lurching deep inside of his body.  
  
Michael's breathing came out in breathy puffs with each grunt he let out as he violated his best friend's ass, letting out a sultry groan as he pounded through the absolute constricting tightness of the British man's ass that was almost too tight to maneuver through. "Fucking get wet for me" he breathed out and looked between them and spat on the exposed part of his length before surging back into him, loving the fact that there was now a liquid coating his length with each painful thrust, "told you I was gonna fuck the shit outta ya." Letting out a fierce growl, Michael tightened his hold he had on the back of Gavin's hair as he began slamming harder and harder into Gavin, his grunting growing louder and more ferocious as he ruthlessly pounded into the British man.  
  
It truly felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. And in reality, he really was. The added red substance being coated around Michael's dick was evidence enough of how Gavin's body was handling the rough treatment, his heavy head barely lifting up before flopping back down onto the carpeted floor. It hurt so fucking much. He was hurting, why couldn't Michael see that? It didn't make any sense... "Michael.." Gavin rasped out, still trying in vain to get to the man even if the damage had already been done.  
  
"Fuckin take it" Michael panted out as he continued to unleash his uncalled for fury onto Gavin's ass, the feeling around his dick felt too great to even consider stopping or slowing. Over and over he relentlessly rammed into the once virgin hole in a series of painful thrusts that caused a sickening skin against skin sound to ring around the living room as his hips furiously slammed against Gavin's red turning ass and his heavy sac smacked ruthlessly against the British man's crimson taint.  
  
Truly this sight was absolutely disgusting to witness if one were to walk in on them. Here the two men were one with a bloody nose and tearfully pleading with his friend to stop this horrendous act, while the other just outright ignored him and savagely continued to defile his very own best friend without a single care in the world and the only thing that was fueling his system right now was Jack Daniels and pure horniness.  
  
He could feel the sandwiches they had ordered starting to make their presence known as saliva started to pile up in his mouth, squeezing his eyes clothes as he knew far too well what happened next. With a heaving breath, Gavin lurched forward and emptied out his stomach right where his face had been, a pained noise leaving him as the bile exited his body. How revolting... All sorts of fluids were leaving him all at once, and just becoming aware of it all once more had Gavin throwing up again and again, until he was heaving out air.  
  
Michael just let out a cruel breathy laugh as he watched his friend puke up all over the floor. "Look at ya. Fuckin throwing up while getting your tight ass fucked, huh? You're fucking disgusting" Michael taunted and growled as his nails dug deep into Gavin's scalp as the pace came down even harder than before, letting out the most animalistic grunts and growls as he raped his own best friend harder than ever and definitely more painful than before, feeling more liquid coat his cock from that he knew wasn't spit.  
  
The fingers threading through his hair had forced his head down against his own regurgitated meal, another whine of distaste leaving him at the rancid smell. He couldn't imagine this getting any worse... Luckily for Gavin, he didn't have to worry any more. Exhaustion and blood loss was kicking in pretty damn fast, and he could see the edges of his vision beginning to darken up.  
  
Michael shook his head and gritted his teeth as he fucked on, the pleasure wrapped around his cock felt sooo good. Incredibly good even if it was supposed to be oh so very wrong because the feeling that was around his was the hole of his near passing out friend. But, that feeling was soon starting to become too much and Michael grunted as he could feel himself growing closer and closer to his end, sweat dripping down his face and his balls drew up with the oncoming urge to release all that had been storing in his testicles. "F-FFucckin, s-sshit" Michael strained out through bared teeth, his eyes clenching close as the euphoric feeling began to engulf his being, the sound of skin slapping growing more face paced and uneven the closer he was getting.  
  
Gavin could handle no more of the treatment. He shakily rested his head on the area of carpet that didn't have vomit and let his eyes close, allowing the darkness to wash over his being until finally he was allowed to become unconscious. At least the pain would subside for now...  
  
Michael let out an incoherent string of curses as he breathing came out faster and faster as he fucked those last few until he slammed in all the way and tossed his head back and released a shuddery groan as he came inside his poor passed out friend. "Sss, f-ffffuck" he breathed out as he rolled his hips with each hearty spurt until he stilled and sighed at the last dribble, panting heavily as his body jerked from his intense orgasm. At the back of Michael's mind, somewhere deep back there that wasn't submerged in the drunkenness of his brain was screaming at him about what he had done to his poor innocent friend. But...Michael was too drunk to listen to reason at the moment. He silently pulled himself out of the passed out man that was his best friend and stumbled over to his couch with his pants and underwear pooling around his ankles as he just all but threw himself onto the couch cushions and just like that, he was out of it and possibly having no recollection of the crime he had committed against his best friend.  
  
It was so dark. So very dark and cold. Gavin couldn't have explained it any other way. What he first noticed when he woke up was a soft ringing in his ears, and how uncomfortable the carpet felt pressed against his face. He sat up and almost immediately the throbbing in his ass made itself present. It was sickening to feel the dried blood flake off of his ass and fake, having to pull strips of it off his skin. Surprisingly enough, his nose wasn't broken. That would be the last thing he needed right. He did his best to shimmy back into his undergarments and desperately tried to ignore the other fluids that caked up in his lower regions. Thank goodness he brought an extra pair of clothes for the next morning for work. So much effort was put into just getting dressed, as if he were a toddler that could barely get his arms through his sleeves. But he seemed to get through the process like some sort of emotionless robot, the routine etched into his brain. Maybe he could play it off as if nothing happened? Would Michael even remember it in the morning? Bringing it up to him would be... an experience. It wasn't even initially Michael's fault in the first place since he was so off the goddamn rocker in the first place, maybe he didn't have bad intentions deep down? Gavin decided on simply keeping quiet until the man himself decided to talk about it. Until then, he got himself into his car (ignoring the pain in his ass), and drove off to the office to record some videos.  
  
Michael's body instinctively jumped at the sound of his front door closing. The older lad slowly opened his eyes, scrunching at the intense pain in his head and groaning as he just felt like utter shit. What was even more, he suddenly felt real...breezy downstairs. The fuck? Why was he not wearing any pants?? Michael opened his eyes again picked his head up off the couch cushion and groaned at the crick in his neck. Ever so slowly, he cautiously began to get off the couch and as soon as he was stood on his shaky legs, he bent down and pulled up his boxers and jeans, not seeming to see the sight of dried blood that streaked his softened penis. Michael then walked around the couch and stopped as his eyes landed on the mess on his carpeted floor. "What the fuck?" he muttered as he blinked and scrunched his face as sure enough there was what looked to be someone's vomit (he didn't know who's it belonged to) and...was that...a puddle of semen AND blood? "What the fuck happened last night?" Michael nearly shouted out, but groaned at the headache in his head. He racked his brain as he tried to remember all that had went down last night. He vaguely remembered Gavin coming over, them playing Mario Kart, there was alcohol...and that's it. H-He honestly didn't know all that transpired last night and why there was a big mess on his floor. But, no matter. All he knew was that he needed to get it cleaned up. Stumbling into the kitchen, Michael grabbed the mop bucket from under the sink and filled it with half pine sol and water and carried it into the living room with a sponge in tow and began cleaning the filthy mess, still racking his brain to figure out how the hell this mess got here in the first place. Once he was sure the vomit and jizz stains were clean, Michael sighed and carried them back into the kitchen and dumped the water down the drain and glancing over to the digital clock on the stove, he swore as he saw that it was well past 9 am. Washing his hands, Michael left the kitchen and trekked back upstairs and went into his bedroom and grabbed his shoes, phone, and car keys and was immediately out the door and after locking it behind him, got into his car and headed off to work.

**\--------------------NONCON/RAPE CONTENT ENDS HERE!!!! IT IS SAFE TO READ FROM THIS POINT APART FROM SOME ALLUSIONS TO THIS ^ PART ONLY!!!!----------------------**

Gavin was... quiet. That's the best to describe his mood in the Achievement Hunter office. He was polite and answered when spoke to, but didn't bother to initiate any conversations. It was so un-Gavin that his coworkers were visibly disheartened by the change in mood of their good friend. Perhaps it was just a bad morning? The Englishman attempted to wash away his sorrows with a cup of pure black coffee, not minding the bitter taste. Nothing could be more bitter than the taste of his own vomit falling out through his lips as he's raped by his own best friend. He shook off the memory with a shiver and slipped his headphones on, delving into his computer files.  
  
Michael pulled into the (thankfully) close parking spot and turned the car off and stepped out of the car and locked it behind him once he was sure the door was closed behind him as he hurriedly walked to the door. He opened it and walked down the pretty long hallway and sighed as he made it to the AH office door and pressed the code into the door and opened it and was met with 5 pairs of eyes, Geoff seeming to be out of town again and Gavin just...out of it. Literally as soon as he walked in, he immediately saw Gavin with a pair of headphones on his head and doing whatever on the computer. "Hey, guys. Hey, Gavvy" he greeted them all as he plopped down at his desk and shook his mouse, waking his computer from its slumber.  
  
The way Gavin jumped in his spot at the sound of Michael's voice was more than just being frightened by the sudden noise. That jump was out of pure fear. Jack's gentle eyes was able to pick up on it, but... it seems like Michael couldn't. Gavin pressed his lips together in a firm manner and shakily moved his mouse around the screen as he tried to ignore the rapid thumping in his heart  
  
Michael indeed ignore the jump he saw through the corner of his eye, just pinning it on just being Gavin startled. "So, what games we playin and what videos we filmin?" Michael asked to the general room. As Michael was getting hit with today's schedule of things to do, he noticed, once again out of the corner of his eye, that Gavin was staying quiet the entire time. In fact, Gavin looked a bit...scared. Michael didn't know why his friend was scared, but nevertheless he turned towards his friend who was still trying to act busy. "Eh, we recording a play pals in that bug on the wall game or whatever the fuck it's called?" he asked the British man, catching that fearful look in his face again. Wait, was Gavin scared...of him? What did Michael do he wondered?  
  
Gavin's blown-out pupils flicked over to him rather quickly before back to his screen, perspiration forming on his forehead and shoulders hunched in a tense manner. He responded with a weak "mh-hm" to acknowledge Michael, but it sounded more like a whimper if anything else. The man was quick to cover it up with a cough, rolling his shoulders to relieve his muscles.  
  
Michael's brow formed into a curious, yet concerned expression. "Gav, you okay, boi?" he murmured just to him in the most sincere voice he could muster. He looked up and caught the eyes of Jack and mouthed 'what happened?" to him, but the bearded man just shrugged. Michael sighed and cast his gaze back to Gavin and noticed he was starting to visibly tremble. "Gavin, what's wrong?" he asked and reached over cautiously and laid a gentle hand on Gavin's shoulder and immediately felt Gavin jerk at the touch and Michael ripped his hand away as if he'd been burned.  
  
He could barely keep back the loud whimper that slipped out of his throat as he jerked away from the touch, flashing Michael a wide-eyed look with his chest heaving. Stop bringing attention to yourself... Swallowing down his fear the best he could and gave Michael a crooked grin. "J-Just had a really intense nightmare, boi. Shook me up a tad, I'll be fine..."  
  
Michael frowned a bit and turned to look back at Jeremy who was also watching the scene, but the two just shrugged and just pinned Gavin's trepidation on that (if it even was true to begin with). "W-Well, uh, sorry about your bad dream. But, how's about we go record that play pals so we can get it out of the way?" he offered as he stood up and went over to the door and waited for Gavin.  
  
Gavin visibly looked like he was dreading doing anything involving Michael, and honestly, he was. He didn't seem to remember what happened at all? Not even a little bit? Gavin forced himself out of his chair with a shaky breath, scooting his way over to the room they usually recorded in.  
  
Michael kept his eyes on Gavin and actually began to feel pity on the man. Was the nightmare really that bad to the point that Gavin was scared of his own best friend? Michael looked back into the room to see if anyone had saw Gavin's behavior and, like Jack, they all just shrugged and all had a look of concern on their face for the British lad. Though they all liked to pick on Gavin every now and then, it was hard to believe that they actually felt sad about whatever was going on inside that head of the British man's."Was he like this when he walked in?" he asked the room once he was sure Gavin was in the support room and going to the play pals/streaming room. Ryan just nodded and even he felt pity about Gavin. "We don't know what happened cause he wouldn't tell us what was wrong. So, we just left him alone" Ryan said. Michael sighed and nodded and muttering a thanks, he let the door to their office close behind him and walked into the support room and after greeting the few people that were in the room, walked into the office where Gavin looked like he was trepid little kid and was afraid to face the consequences of whatever bad thing he had committed. Michael sighed and closed the door behind him and took his usual place next to Gavin, noting the way the fearful man seemed to creep away from him.  
  
Gavin tried to ease his nerves by tapping away on the desk, nibbling down on his bottom lip as he felt far too vulnerable in this position. Alone, with Michael, the same man who had taken advantage of him. The one he thought he could trust the most. Every slight movement Michael gave away had Gavin on edge, tensing up whenever the man spoke out.  
  
Michael sighed and stopped what he was doing and turned his chair fully around to Gavin, who was now fully shaking like a leaf. "Alright, tell me what's up, boi? You're acting completely off today and I know it's not because of some 'nightmare' you had" he spoke as gently as he could, but still kept his voice firm enough, "so, tell me what's wrong? Come on, it's just me and you in here and I'm not leaving till you tell me what's wrong."  
  
Finally, Gavin looked up to just barely hold eye contact with the man, bottom lip slightly quivering. His voice came out with a hushed whisper as if he was just barely managing to talk, which he was. "You... you really don't remember?" Gavin spoke out in that same weak tone, gripping onto the arms of his chair.  
  
Michael cocked his head in curiosity and frowned and even felt a twinge at his heart. Never in his life of being friends with Gavin has he ever heard him talk like that. Not even in the joking sense has he ever heard Gavin's voice get this quiet and timid. The question was: what the hell did Michael do to him? Cause he knew the source of Gavin's fear wasn't some dream, it was him. "R-Remember what? Last night? I remember us getting drunk and playing Kart, but that's about it" Michael tried to recall as best as he could and once again began searching his brain for the shit he pulled that was making Gavin terrified of him.  
  
Gavin bit down even harder onto his lip as to not say something he would regret, shaking his head in disbelief. He seriously didn't remember. "Just.. nevermind. L-Let's just start recording, okay?" If he were being honest, part of him wanted Michael to not recall what truly happened last night just so they can preserve what little friendship Gavin had left with him.  
  
But, Michael just shook his head and turned Gavin's chair back around to face him. "No. You and I are going to get to the bottom of this, okay? You're my boi and the last thing I wanna see is you acting like this. So, just...just tell me what's going on? Why are you scared shitless of me just being right next to you?" he asked with clear sternness in his voice and his eyes hard as steel.  
  
Gavin visibly flinched at the tone of voice Michael had used and swiveled back in his chair when the man turned to face him. His eyes flashed with fear before swallowing it down, squeezing them shut before speaking out. "Please, just forget it... I-I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Gavin" Michael said firmly and sighed as he knew that getting annoyed wasn't going to solve anything. He caught sight to Gavin's hand that was near bone white from clutching the arm of the chair so tightly. Gently as he could, Michael tenderly took Gavin's hand, having to pull on it to get it to let go, and gently held it between his hands. "C'mon. Tell me. Tell what it is that I have done or said to you that has made you like this" he murmured and stared deeply into Gavin's fearful eyes trying to search for some kind of clue as to what he did, "whatever it was just tell me. I promise, if I start getting mad it's because of what I did to hurt you. So, just please tell your boi."  
  
He could physically feel his sweaty palm trembling in Michael's grip, looking up at him with widened eyes. He... he could barely get the words out to explain anything. "P-Please... stop." Gavin rasped out with a tightened throat, almost as if he were reliving the experience. It was exactly what he told Michael when it was happening.  
  
Michael shook his head and even tightened his hold on Gavin's hand, feeling how sweaty it was getting. "Gavvy, please" he pleaded as he continued to search through his brain until his memory went back to the vomit stain that was on his carpet. He still at this very moment didn't know how that got there on his floor until...he remembered there was also a dried up puddle of semen that was way down further than the vomit, not to mention the fact that Michael was half naked when he woke up too and...Michael's eyes widened and everything around him seemed to freeze as he put everything altogether. The vomit, the semen, him being half-naked, plus Gavin being scared of him......."G-G-Gav...w-what the hell did I do to you?" he stammered out in a shaky voice, even though his heart of hearts knew exactly what he did to one of his best friends.  
  
He finally figured it out. Gavin slowly tore his hand away from the man's grasp and turned his body away from the other, squeezing his eyes shut as to not show the warm tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I-I.. I don't know what got into you, Michael. I know you were drunk, but it was almost as if you were a different person. It hurt, it hurt so much.." His voice was hoarse with his throat threatening to close up and promptly shut his mouth so he couldn't hear how much his voice was quivering.  
  
At the dreadful confession, Michael felt his heart shatter into a million pieces and immediately felt his own throat closing up on him as, though his memories were grainy, he remembered the unfortunate pain he unleashed onto his best friend. And just hearing Gavin trying to stifle his sorrow filled tears was enough to make his own eyes water. He couldn't believe himself. How? How could he let his body do what it did to Gavin? Gavin, who could be an asshole at times, was probably the nicest and most playful person in the office. Not to mention...Gavin was his best friend. He was practically one of the first people he truly bonded to when he first worked for AH, not including Lindsay. And yet...he had done something so tragic and remorseful to Gavin that no apology in the world could ever change what he had done.  
  
"G-Gavin...I-I" Michael could only choke out and swallowed around the lump in his throat as best as he could.  
  
The remorse was clear to see in Michael's eyes, causing Gavin to only tear up even more. The damage was already done, and Gavin could barely stand to be in the same room as him. "I-I.. I don't want to record today." He murmured out, standing up on wobbly legs as he made his way to the door.  
  
But, Michael was quick on his feet and instead of letting Gavin go, he gently as he could grabbed his hand and pulled him back, wincing at the fearful yelp Gavin let out. "G-Gav, b-boi, I'm...I-I" Michael stuttered out as his own tears began to fall.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Gavin wretched out through the tears building up in his fearful eyes. He could barely bring himself to meet the other's eyes, either. Yanking his hand out from Michael's grip, he quickly opened the door and headed out of the Achievement Hunter office with soft whimpers following him. Multiple eyes followed him before switching over to Michael, prodding him for an answer. What the hell happened?  
  
Michael just closed the door behind him and locked it behind it to prevent anyone from coming in. As soon as it was locked he plopped down in what was Gavin's seat and rested his head in his hands as he began to let the tears of remorse fall down his face and drip onto the carpeted floor. But, no amount of his remorseful tears could ever ever replace the pain he had caused his best friend and he would forever hate himself for even letting himself do anything to hurt Gavin.

The great dad of the office, Geoff, had seen far too much of this shit and insisted on going up to the office door that Michael had locked himself up in and gently knocked against it. "Michael? Can you open up? I think we might have to talk about this.." He called out from behind the door. Considering the circumstances Michael was under, his words might have sounded a little threatening. But he just wanted to talk about the beef going on between the two, really.  
  
Michael's ears perked up as he heard Geoff's voice. He thought the guy was in LA or San Francisco for some bullshit, but nope he was here in the office and...Geoff was going to fucking kill him. Gavin was practically Geoff's second child and Michael even felt a bit fearful as to what wrath the older man was going to release onto him, even if he deserved all of it. Taking in a deep breath and wiping his eyes and summoning up whatever dignity he had (though he shouldn't have any), Michael stood up and walked to the door and turned the door handle and opened it and nearly cowered where he stood as he was met with the stare of one Geoff Ramsey.  
  
Geoff was going to take a trip back to LA, but... things were changed, and he was mostly just chilling in the break room until he was informed about the little quarrel the two had. "Seriously, I came back from making some coffee and Gavin came running out looking like he just saw his cat died. What happened?" He spoke in a low tone once inside with Michael, sitting across from him in the two office chairs. It really did feel like a dad confronting his own child about something.  
  
Now, it was Michael's turn to feel scared and he rightfully should be. As gentle and fatherly Geoff could be sometimes (sometimes he could be an asshole too), Geoff could be scary when he wanted to be. And now coupled with that bushy beard he had been rocking for a while and also paired with that hat he always wore, the 6 feet tall man was truly a force to be reckoned with. "I-I...me and Gav got drunk last night and...t-things happened" Michael tried to elude away from the truth, but he knew it was going to be wormed out of him either way.  
  
The older man raised an eyebrow up at Michael's words, crossing his legs as he rested his hands in his lap. "Can you be more specific?" He added out, picking up on how fidgety Michael was acting. "Hey, it's fine, I won't yell or anything.."  
  
Michael couldn't look Geoff in the eye for fear the truth would be as clear as day. "Y-You might be a-and you'll want to be pissed at me" he mumbled out nervously and rubbed his arm to ease the hesitation in his body. If this was how Gavin felt when Michael was trying to worm the truth out of him, then Michael truly wholeheartedly felt sorry for the hell he caused Gavin.  
  
A shake of disapproval came from the man, crossing his legs and leaned over to give Michael a firm look that ultimately meant well in the end. "I can't help you guys if you sit on your ass and keep things to yourself. I really hate it when you two have a falling out, it almost feels wrong when you and Gavin aren't throwing shit across the room or yelling like a bunch of toddlers." Geoff added a bit of humor to ease the tense atmosphere, rubbing at the back of his neck. "C'mon, just tell me? I promise I won't get pissed."  
  
Michael shot his eyes up at the older man and brought them back to the ground, feeling his throat tighten again. Well, he might as well get it over with he thought as he took in a shaky breath that rattled his ribs. "G-Geoff, I...I hurt Gavin. A-And I didn't mean to I-I swear I didn't b-but" Michael stammered out and swiped his cheek to hide the tear that accidentally left.  
  
"Hurt him? Michael, I've seen you drop kick him in the hallway once." Geoff spoke out, pinching the bridge of his nose as he didn't seem to realize the extent of the situation. Honestly, he just couldn't really imagine Michael doing anything too bad to Gavin, even if he was drunk. "Just.. tell me, okay? I want to help."  
  
Michael swallowed and looked Geoff dead in his eyes, even if his was starting to pool with tears. "G-Geoff, I...I r-" Michael had to stop to swallow again as his voice cracked a bit, "I-I r-ra...I raped Gavin."

That certainly wasn't expected. Geoff attempted to play his shock off coolly, but the way his eyebrows raised up to the top of his head meant otherwise. He quickly covered it up with a cough and a few stutters as he attempted to start delving into the situation. "Well... you were drunk, yeah? N-Not that I'm excusing it! I just.."

"It doesn't matter, Geoff!" Michael shouted out a bit too loud and stood up and stared down at the older man as tears began to stream down his face, "I-I hurt him! He's my best friend a-and I...I fucked it up by hurting him! He's never going to forgive myself and I don't fucking blame him if he doesn't forgive me! I ruined it. I-I ruined it. I...I...I." Michael soon dropped to his knees as he let his sobs be heard, uncaring if some of the guys in the support room could hear his weeping.  
  
Seeing Michael break down like this was a new experience for Geoff, and at first he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. Eventually he scooted off of his chair and let his hand rub slow circles against the younger man's back, eyebrows wound up in a worried expression. "Hey, it's alright.." He murmured out, that fatherly side really kicking into overdrive. So, Michael raped Gavin. It was too much of a shock to comprehend at first, but eventually Geoff started thinking over it more and more.  
  
Michael just continued to pour whatever was left of his heart out onto the carpet. This was perhaps the best position he was in right now. Here he was in the play pals room, kneeling down at the feet of one of the founders of Rooster Teeth and confessing his crime to him as if he were a judge. "I-I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Geoff. I-I know he's like a son to you a-and I didn't mean to hurt him. A-And I know there's no fucking way for me to turn back time to prevent what Id did to Gavin from happening and I...I'm so sorry" he wept.  
  
"You're all basically my sons, Michael." He sighed out, flashing him a sad smile before continuing. "I-I can agree that... this is definitely something we can't ignore. I don't exactly know what went down, but I know it isn't easy for either one of you." His hand was gently rubbing at the knots in Michael's muscles, watching as his shoulders slumped forward as he relaxed from the rubbing sensation. "But as we both know, you really couldn't control yourself over the influence of alcohol. That's not to say you shouldn't be held accountable for your mistake, but it definitely plays a big part. Clearly you feel pretty fucking bad about it." The older man continued on, letting his arm wrap around Michael and pulled him close to his chest in hopes of comforting him.  
  
Being this close to Geoff felt oddly comforting. While Geoff has given a number of people here hugs, Michael has yet to receive one and the fact that he got one (especially under this circumstance) made him feel even more like shit. "W-Why aren't you really pissed at me? Y-You should be fucking beating the shit outta me for hurting Gav, n-not hugging me" Michael murmured out and tried to back away from the hug. He didn't deserve this act of kindness.  
  
Now he was choosing to be stubborn? Geoff promptly scoffed and shoved Michael back against his chest, a hand reaching up to stroke Michael's head as if he were a cat. "Bullshit. I can tell you're distraught from the experience as well. Who's to say you don't deserve my love?" The gentle pettings to Michael's head were a soft reminder that Geoff indeed wasn't all that pissed with him. "I know Jack went off to go talk to Gavin, so he's getting the same treatment. Don't worry, we'll get this figured out." And with that, he leaned down to place a quick smooch on the top of Michael's wild curls.  
  
Michael felt his face heat up at the unneeded tender treatment, yet...he really did need it. Just...not now. "I-I need to go home. I-If being away from Gavin is the best thing I can do so he has time to heal, then I'll stay home for the next few days" Michael murmured as he untangled himself from Geoff's arms and stood up, still unsure if he should meet the older man's gentle gaze as he too stood up until Geoff towered over him.  
  
"How are things supposed to get better when you two are avoiding each other like the plague?" Geoff huffed out, folding his arms as he walked in front of Michael's path to block the door. "I really do appreciate that you feel bad, but... I'm gonna need you to help me, help you." He refrained from any other affectionate advances, knowing that Michael really wasn't feeling it right now.  
  
Michael kept his eyes to the ground and rubbed his arm to soothe himself a bit. "I-It might help. I-I doubt Gav wants to be around me especially for what I did to him. And the last thing I wanna cause him is even more grief" Michael admitted. Though he knew that Geoff was right and that he and Gavin needed to come together to mend things, some time apart would be much better for the both of them. Both for Gavin's sake to heal any physical and emotional wounds he needed to heal and for his sake as well to try to come to terms of what he had caused.  
  
With a slow nod, he let his tattooed arms fall to his sides and stepped out of Michael's way. "Right, right... I'll leave you two to have some alone time. But we need to do something about the issue." Geoff spoke out in a soft whisper, unlocking the door and opening it up, giving Michael's shoulder a friendly pat.  
  
Michael nodded and walked out the room, avoiding the questioning looks of the others as he walked out of the support room. He walked past the AH office and upon passing the break room...he met the eyes of Gavin, who was still in his conversation with Jack. The two had a stare down before Michael broke the gaze and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he headed out the door, guilt heavy in the one fragment of his heart that still remained.  
  
Gavin eyes still remained where Michael had been standing, eyebrows furrowed together. His talk with lovely Jack had been relatively calming, and he always enjoyed the company of the man. The talk had given him enough time to truly think about what had happened that night... Michael got drunk off his ass and proceeded to assfuck Gavin without his permission. Every detail was implemented into his mind, and he would go over the moments over and over again. He knew Michael wasn't in total control over his body. That wasn't Michael. That wasn't his boi. But the fear in getting close to him was so surreal, he wasn't sure how he would be able to get past it.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael sighed as he stared up at the ceiling of his living room, the tv in the back only serving as being a background sound to his mullings. It had been maybe what 5 days or so? He had lost count and yet, as much as Michael didn't want to, he just still couldn't accept the fact that he had hurt Gavin, his boi and practically his better half besides Lindsay of course. And again though his memories were still fuzzy from that night, the flashback still images were almost as clear as day. Those days after Michael couldn't bring himself to eat, play his games, not even scrolling through twitter was enough to keep his mind occupied.  
  
The entire office wasn't directly informed about what happened, but... they knew it had ruined both Gavin and Michael pretty roughly. And at the moment, it seemed as if Michael was doing far worse. Gavin was in better spirits after his talk with Jack, even if he did remain mostly quiet throughout the day. The next five days had given him quite a lot of time to think over, and... they couldn't stay like this forever. Michael was his boi! Yes, he hurt him, but was it intentional? Absolutely not. It seemed like the guilt he faced was punishment enough. So what Gavin did was suck up the remaining fear he had in his throat, drive over to Michael's house with a bunch of his own video games, and knocked on his door.  
  
Michael indeed heard the knock, but he chose to ignore it. If it was someone trying to sell him something or get him to buy something then he wasn't interested. Yet, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew who it was and yet...he wasn't ready to face him. So, with that, he got up and began heading towards his steps. "If you're trying to sell me something, fuck off!" Michael shouted at the door, not in the mood to be pestered.  
  
Gavin felt his heart stop beating momentarily as he heard Michael's booming voice, desperately reminding himself that the Michael he witnessed was not his boi. He knocked once more, and raised his voice to the best of his abilities. "Michael? Please let me in.."  
  
Michael froze and turned back to the door. Sure enough, he knew it was Gavin. But, why was he here? Shouldn't he be at home loathing his ex-friend for what he had done to him? "Just go back home, Gav. You don't need to be back here" he called out and turned back towards the stairs and began going up them.  
  
Gavin wasn't satisfied with that answer. With a big huff of air leaving him, he lifted up the mat to reveal the spare key, rolling his eyes at the obvious hiding place. Wasn't it his job to be stupid. Walking into the house, he quickly locked the door and set the key to the side as he started to walk up to the stairs were Michael's bedroom was. They had to work this out.  
  
Michael indeed heard Gavin come into his home and sighed as he knew the British man had found the spare key. Fucking figures and he needed to give it a better hidden spot. But, Michael just ignored Gavin's oncoming presence and lied down in his bed, his back facing the door and just staring at the light blue wall.  
  
It hurt Gavin so fucking much to see his best friend in such a deep state of depression. It wasn't like him... Slowly opening the door with a loud creak, Gavin wedged his way into the room and made his way over to the bed. Settling down onto the other side, he was met with Michael's back and softly frowned. "Hey, we gotta talk about this..."  
  
Michael just ignored him and continued to wallow in his sorrows, still punishing himself for ever hurting his best friend. He knew Gavin still wasn't ready as much as he tried to sound.  
  
The fear was definitely still there, just etching away his own being as he attempted to scoot a bit closer to the man, reaching out to gently touch his back. He could feel Michael flinch under his touch and frowned sadly. "Please, I don't want to keep avoiding it. I.. I don't want to lose my best friend." He spoke out in a hushed tone, gently rubbing at Michael's back.  
  
Michael just shook his head. "You might as well. No one deserves to have a rapist as a best friend" he mumbled as he buried his face into his pillow. He didn't want to deal with this right now even though they needed to.  
  
Gavin let out a whine in response and scooted a bit closer, now sitting criss-crossed behind him as he continued to gently rub at the man's back. "Michael, you were smashed on whiskey! You could barely even form words, let alone know what you were doing." He began, leaning over to try to make eye contact with the other.  
  
"Still doesn't change the fact of what I did. Whether I was drunk off my ass or not, I had no right to force you into doing something like that. Especially when I caused you so much pain that you have every right to hate me. I know I would and I still do" he trailed off at the last bit and stuffed his face even deeper into the pillow, not wanting to look into the same eyes that were pleading him to stop that night.  
  
"But you're better than that! I know that wasn't my boi, Michael. That wasn't Michael! And I'm here with him right now, really wanting to play some GTA with him because bloody, it's been too long since we've played some choice games together." Gavin was gettin desperate now, leaning over to rest his upper half on the man. That fear was starting to slowly disappear from Gavin's body the more he listened to his own words, nuzzling close to him like he did when Michael wouldn't give him attention during a Play Pals or when he got all angry, and all Gavin could do was pull him close and let the anger disappear.  
  
At that, Michael could feel his throat clench up and felt his heart breaking once more. Here was Gavin, the very same Gavin that he unfortunately committed the most heinous crime against, and now here he was comforting him when it should've been the other way around. Much like with Geoff's tender affection, Michael definitely didn't deserve what he got from Gavin the only person, besides Lindsay, he couldn't bare to hurt ever again. And as much as he tried to push back the memories, his mind kept displaying the hurt he caused his best friend: he remembered the blood that Gavin shed, the tears of remorse and pain at being betrayed by his best friend, and the fear of being near Michael, the monster that caused all of this. "I-I'm sorry" was the only thing he could croak out as he felt the tears come, thankfully hidden from Gavin and soaking into his pillow, "I-I'm sorry."  
  
Gavin's heart ached for the man as he watched his friend break down into tears right in front of his eyes, letting out a soft "oh" from the shock. "Oh, Michael.." He murmured out, slipping up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist, pressing up against his back. "I'm okay now, I know you didn't mean it... Everything is fine." He let his voice drop down to a low volume and rubbed soothing circles into Michael's abdomen.  
  
Michael just shook his head and continued to let his tears soak into his pillow, trying to ignore the gentle shushing and the oh so tender words pouring out of Gavin and by the gods those gentle circles seemed to be the best thing he needed...but he didn't deserve any of it. He didn't deserve any kind of pity or affection from Gavin or Geoff or anyone for that matter. It didn't matter if alcohol was the thing that influenced his body to commit the sinful act against his best friend. It was all him, be it his drunk side or his sober side as they were all wrapped into one being: himself.  
  
The self-loathing seemed to be consuming the man, and it truly hurt Gavin to watch him break down like this. "Hey, stop thinking about it right now... Just focus on me, okay? Focus on breathing." He hushed out, never once stopping the affectionate treatment. "You suffering all this guilt is punishment enough... I know you never meant what you did. And I'm okay now. But I want you to be okay, too. You mean alot to me, boi.."  
  
Michael picked his head up from its resting place in the pillow and turned back to look back at Gavin, who was just gazing into his eyes with the most gentle and loving expression that was evident in those wide emerald irises of his. Against his better judgement, Michael rolled over and buried his face into Gavin's chest, hearing the soft gasp the British lad let out. Though Michael's face was trying to bury his shameful face into Gavin's chest, Michael didn't touch him any further than this for fear that even trying to hold Gavin would be enough to strike fear into him.  
  
Fortunately for Michael, the fear Gavin once felt towards his "attacker" had slowly over the couple of days began to dissipate and was replaced for sympathy for his close friend. Once he nuzzled close to his chest was when Gavin knew there was some improvement, smiling down at the other nestled up close to him. "That's it... just rest for a bit, okay? You mean so much to me, boi.." He murmured out, pressing a friendly kiss to his head.  
  
"I'm sorry" Michael murmured with every honest fiber in his body and pressed a gentle kiss to where Gavin's heart lay, "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to. I-I'm sorry." Feeling that touching him was okay, Michael cautiously rested his arm onto Gavin's hip and let his fingers gently rub the exposed bit of skin.  
  
Gavin let out a pleased sigh at the contact and smiled down at Michael, pushing the wild curls out of his face. "I know, boi... I'm not angry or scared, I just want you to feel better." He murmured out lowly, pressing their bodies close as he could feel Michael's rapidly thumping heart.  
  
Michael sighed and just let his eyes close as he nuzzled deeper into Gavin's chest and even pulled Gavin even closer to him. This...this felt nice. It felt right, despite the circumstances. Never before had he and Gavin been this close before and even though what he done to his best friend, he honestly cherished this magical moment between them.

"B-Boi, thank you..."he murmured and let another tear fall at the utter tenderness that he was receiving from the man he hurt the most.  
  
It almost felt like a bonding experience for them, a soft laugh leaving him as he felt Michael closer. "Hey, it's alright... You know I forgive you, right? There's no need to feel so gloom, boi." His hands gently stroked up and down Michael's broad back, nestling his nose against the top of his head.  
  
Michael opened his eyes and swiveled them up to look Gavin in his soft eyes and without even thinking if it was okay because it might as well be in this since, he leaned up and gently pressed his lips against Gavin's. He remembered their first kiss being...not so friendly and consensual. So at least he could try to make things right with this.  
  
The kiss was soft and quick, leaving Gavin absolutely breathless from how chaste it was. It was nice... Gavin slowly began to grin at the man with a soft tint of pink on his face. "Aww, boi.. so affectionate~" He teased out, gently tickling at Michael's sides.  
  
Michael chuckled at the tickle and tried to avoid the tickling hands but Gavin was just unstoppable. "G-Gav, stop" Michael giggled as he tried to worm away from the tickles and in the process...accidentally rolled Gavin onto his back and Michael was now on top of him.  
  
Gavin didn't even take it in a dominating and sexual nature. He just grinned up at the man and let out little giggles and signature bird noises, reaching up once more to tickle along Michael's sides. "My boi..~" Gavin purred out, enjoying the bonding experience after so long without him.  
  
Michael giggled and tried to move away from the tickling again, but Gavin was fucking relentless with it. Finally, Michael did what he think could help the situation and cease the nonstop tickling. He then grabbed the tickling hands and pinned them next to Gavin's bed, now staring down at him with a teasing glint in his eyes.  
  
Once being restricted from any other teasing, he promptly looked up at Michael with wide playful eyes, still holding that goofy grin. "Ah, that's a bit too much. Look at you, all dominant!" He teased out, his foot gently pushing up to wiggle against Michael's stomach in order to vaguely tickle him.  
  
Michael couldn't resist the bubbly laugh he let out and in return hiked up Gavin's shirt and blew raspberries into his stomach, smirking at the high pitched giggly squeal Gavin let out at the contact. "Yeah, it's not so funny now, is it?" he mocked as he continued to blow into Gavin's flat and hairy tummy.  
  
A soft squeal of giggles surfaced out of the English lad as he was held beneath Michael's strong grip, legs kicking up in delight as he relentlessly blew into his stomach. "Michael! Michael, ahhh!~" Tears began sprouting out the corner of his eyes, and he grinned down at the man. "You twat!"  
  
Michael's face ached from how much he was smiling, but he couldn't help it. Gavin was just being so adorable and squeaky and that was probably one of the best features of Gavin: when Gavin was happy or havin a laugh, he squeaked. It was rather adorable to hear coming from someone who was almost as old as Michael. Not even thinking about it, Michael trailed his mouth up and wrapped it around Gavin's nipple and sucked on it, ignoring the soft hairs that tickled his nose.  
  
The laughs were choked when a gasp fell out of him at the sensation. Damn, his nipples were sensitive... Gavin slowly started to squirm around in Michael's grip as the pleasure took over his body, eyes fluttering shut as a sigh slipped out of him. He wasn't even aware of what was happening at this point, he just knew it felt really good and he wanted Michael to keep going. "Ahhh, bloody.. mhh~"  
  
Michael let his tongue lave around the pebbling peak, encircling the nub with his teeth and softly bit into the hardening flesh, hearing Gavin's voice hitch and heard him release a shaky breath at the bite. Michael released it and did it to the other one, having to press down on Gavin's chest hair to get at it and did the same to the other nipple.  
  
Gavin could barely process any of his surroundings when that wonderfully wet mouth was working against his perked nipples, looking down at Michael with hazy eyes. "A-Ah.. whatcha doing down there, boi?" Gavin breathed out.  
  
Michael opened his growing hazy eyes and gazed up at Gavin as he continued to suckle and lap his tongue around the pert nipple, giving a playful bite and liking the soft hiss he elicited. "Want me to go lower?" he murmured out huskily as his head was already going down and trailing kisses down his furry belly and to the waistband of his shorts, his nimble fingers undoing the button and he let his teeth grab onto the zipper and stared into Gavin's eyes as he dragged it down, his chin bumping into the growing bulge that lie there.  
  
Gavin was roughly panting out as Michael was already getting a bit lewd in the bedroom after just over five minutes of coaxing. Not that he was complaining. Not after how well he was being treated. Gavin's faces was flushed to a bright red, and the tent in his briefs was enough evidence to show how much he was enjoying it. "Go on, boi... I'm not stopping you."  
  
Michael moaned in agreement as he tugged Gavin's shorts and briefs down enough to free the half hard length, licking his lips as it bobbed out with the foreskin pulled back enough to free the dribbling head. "Let me make it right and make you feel good this time around" he murmured as he took hold to the warm throbbing meat and pumped it to full hardness, his own erection twitching at the groan that Gavin let out. Never before had they done anything remotely close to this (excluding him forcing himself onto Gavin of course) and this was perhaps the first dick he's ever going to do this to besides his own.  
  
Just feeling Michael's gently stroke his length had Gavin thrusting up into the warmth of his palm, a shaky groan being released from him. "M-Michael... boi, suck on it just a bit.." He breathed out with a scarlet face, sweat already dropping off his face.  
  
Michael didn't need to be told twice, especially with how much pre was starting to leak out and dribble down his length. Swallowing the saliva that was watering in his mouth at the alluring sight, Michael bent down and lapped up the streak of slightly bitter liquid and ran his tongue around in circles around the source, tonguing the dribbling slit before wrapping his mouth around the head and swallowing and running his tongue in circles around the plump head, loving the moans and breathy sighs Gavin let out.  
  
This was so wrong... They both were in relationships! But damn, did it feel so fucking good. Gavin couldn't help but buck up into the warmth of Michael's mouth and desperately huffed out horny breaths of air, digging his hands down into the covers of the boy. "G-Good.. Good boi.." He would pant over, immediately moaning afterward as he slowly ground up into the man's mouth. What a stunning way to apologize.  
  
Michael chuckled around him as he slid more of the slightly girthy length into his mouth, loving the shaky moan and call of his name as he swallowed around the musky tasting cock. He wanted to give it all to his boi, his best friend. A blowjob probably wasn't one of the best ways to apologize to a guy, but he figured it was a start in the right direction. While his mouth was busy swallowing and bobbing up and down all that he wanted to take in, his other hand trailed down cupped the heavy sac and fondled and rolled it around with each bob of his head.  
  
Gavin could already feel his eyes rolling back into his skull at the treatment. It certainly has been awhile since he's masturbated, let alone a blowjob. Gavin was really letting himself go here, hips wildly fucking up into the warm mouth as whorish noises left his throat from the delicious sensation. It felt so good, even more so when he remembered how wrong the morals were.  
  
Michael just let him thrust away into his mouth, only letting out a few chokes as some of the thrusts pushed the bulbous head against the back of his throat. It was only fair that he let Gavin go wild with the thrusts, especially since he remembered his own drunken self going wild on the British lad that fateful night.

Gavin knew he was going a bit fast, especially with how much the other was choking around his dick. Finally he let his hips rest back against the bed as he let out a few pants of breath, letting his eyes flutter close as the pleasure tingled through him. "You're... so warm~" Gavin murmured out, flashing him a weak grin.  
  
Michael huffed out a laugh as he pulled himself off the delicious length, strings of saliva attaching his lip to the glistening head. "Yeah, this is much better huh?" he breathed out huskily as he swirled his tongue around the plump head before sinking his mouth back around it, hollowing his cheeks and gave a hearty suck to which Gavin seemed to like based on the breathy moan he let out and tight grip the British man put on his head. He then gave a playful wink to the pleasure filled man as he sunk all the way down until his nose was pressing into the untamed nest of musk scented pubic hair, having to close his eyes and concentrate on not choking. "Bloody hell, Michael!" he heard Gavin shout out and felt the grip in his hair tighten again and he had to fight back the smile. Taking hold to Gavin's hip with one hand while the other snaked down underneath him to tend to his own erection, Michael bobbed his head up and down, making sure to go deep with each one, his nose brushing against the hairs at the base with each one.  
  
It felt both weird and wrong to be doing this to his friend. Now not only was his home the very place he raped his best friend, but now it was the same place he was giving an apology blowjob to said best friend. It was a blessing that Lindsay was off to another convention so she wouldn't have to witness this act of cheating, but they were both to fear gone to even consider stopping.  
  
Holy hell, Gavin certainly did not want to stop, either. His hips would rut back up into that delicious warmth, squeezing his eyes shut in delight before releasing a strangled moan. Just having a blowjob made him this vocal... "P-Put a finger in.." The man gasped out, his body trembling wildly from the pleasure bestowed onto his sensitive dick. It wasn't meant to go farther than a blowjob, but... he wanted to make things right to the fullest extent. He wanted to make the experience pleasurable for the both of them.  
  
Michael's eyes opened and widened at the surprising, but alluring offer. He only thought he was just going to blow Gavin, not well, initiate the pre-fucking. And even though it wasn't necessarily him alluding to a good time for the both of them, he wasn't sure if Gavin was actually ready for something else. "A-Are you sure, Gav? I-I don't wanna hurt you again" he murmured, still feeling the guilt of what he had done.  
  
Hearing Michael's concern for his well-being had Gavin smiling down at him, propping himself up on his elbows. He was such a sweet man... "I-I can assure you I'll be fine, boi. Please? I.. want to feel you." His breath came out in short huffs, face flushing even more than previously.  
  
Michael swallowed nervously, but nodded as he took off Gavin's shoes and then removed his pants and boxers and tossed them to the floor. Now, this was truly a sight that he remembered from that night. Once again, Gavin was stripped of his lower garments and was now just lying there with only a shirt to cover him while his lower half was bare before him. However, unlike that fateful night, instead of pure fear in Gavin's eyes, now those dark emerald eyes of his were filled with...lust. Lust for him, to be exact. It felt odd to be under that gaze from Gavin especially since one, they were both in a relationship and two, he...raped him. But, this time around, Gavin was looking up at him with the uttermost look of trust and affection for him in this very moment. And Michael decided that he would just put aside what would be counted as cheating in favor of him now removing his shirt and dropping his sweatpants and underwear until he stood in front of the bed stark naked for his friend.  
  
Just looking at Michael's frame had Gavin shivering in... arousal. Lately Michael has been going to the gym and damn was it becoming obvious. He was broad and hairless, exposing his new muscles perfectly. Slowly his eyes began to lower down Michael's body until his eyes were laid on that thick, thick cock. Length-wise, he was average. But girth? Oh... oh, that was huge. "A-Ah.." Just staring at him caused his own dick to twitch, but once he caught himself staring he quickly turned away, his face scarlet. "S-Sorry."  
  
Michael released a husky chuckle as he climbed over Gavin's body, trailing kisses up his torso and lifting his shirt up and off of Gavin until Gavin was just as nude as he sans his socks. Now, fully undressed, Michael bent down and captured Gavin's lips again and the two soon fell into a deep sensual kiss that expressed their hidden love for each other. In truth, Michael indeed did love Gavin. Like more than just a platonic thing. He truly did and still did have feelings for his best friend and he has wholeheartedly expressed his deep affection to Lindsay on multiple occasions in the privacy of their home to which Lindsay usually just smiled and told him to not be afraid to hide those feelings. And now, he was truly letting his love for Gavin be known by just how gentle his kisses were being and how sensual his hands were being as they rubbed all over Gavin's skinny and warm body while Gavin's hands did the same on him.  
  
In all honesty, Gavin really did love his friend, as well. He would often push away his feelings in favor for his lover or incase it would ruin things between them. But as it turns out, they seemed to be in the same boat. Their lips and tongues clashed together in a hungry manner as Gavin's hands trailed downward, groping and squeezing at his best friend's plump asscheeks. "Damn boi, so bloody thick.." He murmured out, nipping at the skin between his neck and shoulder.  
  
Michael giggled and ground his ass against the adventurous hand. "Yeah? You like touchin my ass, boi? Damn shame that you're on the opposite of the spectrum" he teased as he ghosted his hand over the British man's skinny frame, his other hand worming around Gavin's back and trailing down and Michael's eyebrow quirked up a bit and he smirked as his own hand touched Gavin's surprisingly squishy rear. "Well. At least you got some meat back here" he teased again as he groped Gavin's ass.  
  
Almost immediately did Gavin begin to flush red in the face as he was groped by the adventurous man, nibbling down along his bottom lip. "A-Ah.. yeah.." Gavin found himself really enjoying all the attention and touching, leaning against the man's touch with a big smirk. He felt like a complete slut... that's how he liked it. "C'mon, boy... let's hurry this up so we can get to shagging~"  
  
Now, it was Michael's turn as he felt his own face beginning to turn bright red, both from the arousal and the nervousness in him. Sure, he was more than ready to have sex with his best friend. But...he was still hesitant. The memories of hurting him began to circle his head once more, reminding him as to why Gavin was here in the first place. "I-I don't...I don't wanna hurt you again" he mumbled and looked off to the side, hesitation visible throughout his entire being.  
  
Gavin raised his brows at the hesitance in his voice before smiling a bit, reaching up to gently rub at Michael's face. "Hey, it's alright.. I-I really want to do this. Please, don't be afraid to get a little rough, either." Gavin purred with a cheeky wink, smooching the top of his nose.  
  
Michael stared deep into Gavin's eyes, wanting to see if he was truly ready to go further. He then sighed as he knew that Gavin trusted him wholeheartedly and wanted to do this with him, consensually this time round. "Okay" he murmured and pecked his lips again before reaching over to the drawer of the night stand and pulled out the bottle of lube and uncapped it and squeezed some onto his fingers.  
  
Gavin eyed the moistened fingers with heavy pants, already spreading his legs apart for the other. His skinny cock was standing up to attention, dribbling precum out onto his furry stomach. "A-Ah, hurry~" He whined out with sweat beading out on his forehead whilst squirming out on the covers.  
  
Michael breathed out a husky breath and without thinking about it, he shoved his finger knuckle deep, groaning a bit at the tightness that surrounded just his digit.

Without a moment to prepare, Gavin quickly yelped out and forced his walls to relax, softly exhaling through his nose. "S-Shit, a warning next time?" He huffed, squirming around against the surprisingly pleasurable finger. "I-It feels nice, though."  
  
Michael sighed in relief at the fact that just his finger wasn't hurting his boi. "Y-Yeah? You really want this, huh?" he breathed out as he pumped his finger in and out of the squeezing hole, lovingly listening to Gavin's breathy moans as the digit moved through him. Wanting to speed the process up, Michael squeezed more lube onto Gavin's hole and inserted two fingers into him now, quickening the thrusting pace and scissoring him with each one.  
  
Gavin's hands slipped down to slowly spread out his cheeks for easier access, tipping his head back to breathily moan out. This was his second time taking something up there, the first time not being so pleasant. But when Michael would crook his fingers up just right and move them right against that spot... Gavin would see stars in his vision, shrill gasps and cries leaving him. "M-Michael! More, gimme more, boi!"  
  
Michael huffed out a laugh and indeed added his index finger and in that same motion, he wrapped his mouth back around the dribbling length and bobbed his head up and down it in conjunction with his fingering. He knew that this double sensation was doing wonders to Gavin by the loud breathy cry he let out and the sultry sound of his name being emitted from Gavin. Fuck, this was turning him on too and his fully hard length throbbed for some much needed attention.  
  
It felt so intense! Gavin's eyes were wide and staring up at the ceiling, back arching off of the bed as he gasped out for a good gulp of breath. "M-Michael-- oh shit, I think I might cum from this..!" He whined out, gripping down at the wrinkled sheets they had managed to mess up from all the tumbling around on the bed. Who know it could feel so good up the bum with some proper preparation?  
  
Michael chuckled around him and cesed his sucks and fingering for fear that that truly was going to be the pleasurable end for Gavin. Pulling his mouth of with a hearty suck to the dribbling tip much to Gavin's pleasure. Michael sat up and grabbed the lube again and squeezed the slick substance into his hand and pumped his aching cock with a slick hand, moaning as he finally attended to his aching shaft. "You ready for me, boi? You sure really ready for me to fuck you after..." he trailed off a bit.  
  
The concern expressed had Gavin's heartstrings throb, looking up at his friend with a saddened smile. "Oh, Michael... I want to forget that. I want to put it in the past. I understand that you're better now, and that those were not your intentions, yeah? You're my sweet boi.." Gavin murmured out, legs wrapping around Michael's waist to pull him in closer. "C'mon, I'm itching to get started.."  
  
Michael nodded and leaned over Gavin and pressed his lips to his once more while the other pressed his leaking head to the slightly gaping hole. "A-Are you ready?" he breathed out against his lips almost nervously. And nervous he should be cause now...this was legitimately their first time doing this, him raping his friend obviously didn't count. But now, this as real and they were both lying on Michael's bed stark naked and were both ready to consummate with each other.  
  
Gavin gasped out a bit and flinched once he could feel the other pressing up against him, excitement and lust filling up in his eyes. If the fingering felt good, then feeling that thick cock plow into him would probably be even better. He nodded without hesitation, looking up with wide eyes and a trembling body. "P-Put it in, I want to feel you.." He hummed out, grinding back on that lovely dick.  
  
Michael swallowed thickly and nodded and without making either of them wait any longer, the older lad began pushing into the British man, hissing as his head was slowly being engulfed by the sweltering hot and tight rim. Unlike that time, Michael wanted to go in slow this time round. He remembered just how forcefully he had shoved into Gavin and he still felt oh so sorry for making Gavin bleed. But, this time, he wanted to take it slow. Not too slow, but slow enough for the two to get used to each other without causing Gavin any pain again.  
  
Oh, damn.. it was way different from last time. Very much so. There was a little sting from having to be stretched but, feeling absolutely full all at once was soooo good. Gavin tilted his head back in delight and let his mouth hang open as he slowly took it all in. "Ahhh..~"  
  
"S-So tight" Michael breathed out and hung his head over Gavin's and closed his eyes in ecstasy as he pushed more of his length into the tight walls, loving the fact that he could feel them twitching around with each inch he buried deep into Gavin.  
  
Gavin himself was whimpering and holding his legs out to let Michael go deeper, loving how much he was being stretched right now. "O-Oh, bloody... So big~" He huffed, pulling Michael with his legs so the rest was quickly stuffed down his hole and released a gentle moan. "So lovely, boi... Feels good?"  
  
Michael grunted in response as he buried the last of him all the way to the hilt and let out a breathy groan as he was truly wrapped in the tight heat. "F-FFuckin hell, G-Gav" he breathed out and opened his hazy eyes to lock eyes with Gavin's equally hazy ones, "so fucking tight." He couldn't stop himself from capturing Gavin's swollen lips in another kiss, all but shoving his tongue down his throat, to which Gavin just let out a soft gag at the feeling but nonetheless engaged his friend/lover in the intimate dance of tongues.  
  
Gavin really enjoyed hearing Michael's little moans and grunts at each movement, smirking into the deep kiss as his body became accustomed to the stretch. "Nhhh.. y-you can move now." Gavin huffed out, purposely squeezing down on his deep just for shits and giggles. "You're so cute like this.."  
  
Michael breathed out a laugh and pecked his lips before sitting up and taking hold to his friend's skinny waist and pulled out a bit before pushing back into him slowly, both of them moaning as Michael's length buried himself deep until his balls were pressing against Gavin's ass. He repeated this motion again and again, really just wanting the both of them to get used to the feeling of one another without there being any pain or blood. Hell, just thinking about how much that had to hurt on Gavin's end caused Michael to frown a bit and his thrusting soon took on that hesitant nervous pace.  
  
Gavin could practically sense the other tensing up against him and slid his hand up to rub at his cheek comfortingly, giving him a soft smile. "Hey, no need to be worried. Keep your eyes on me.." Gavin leaned up to sweetly kiss the other after speaking, releasing a gentle gasp as he slid into him once more. "S-So good, boi.. a little faster now.."  
  
Michael nodded and shook his head to clear those tragic memories and took Gavin's hand and laced his fingers with his and pressed their conjoined hands against the bed as he thrust more into Gavin, going faster and a little harder now, but not too rough just yet. "God, you feel fucking incredible, boi. So goddamn tight" he breathed out and grunted with each thrust he gave to him.  
  
His own noises were flowing out with more volume, head tilting back in deep pleasure. "A-Ah! Boi, please, harder!" Gavin huffed out, leaning up to hungrily kiss at the man's freckled neck. He never knew it could feel so good... His mind refused to go anywhere else but the pleasure he was experiencing with Michael's deep plowing into him, cock leaking against his stomach.  
  
Michael grunted at the alluring request and though he didn't want to let loose, he knew both Gavin and he wanted it. Growling and tossing Gavin's leg over his shoulder, Michael growled as he began slamming harder into his best friend, knocking the headboard against the wall with each harsh thrust he gave. This, this right here. This was truly more enjoyable than that night. That night was filled with drunken pleasure on his side while poor Gavin cried and begged for him to stop. Now, it was pleasurable for the both of them. Instead of cries and whimpers, Gavin was letting out the sluttiest sounds of ecstasy and letting him know that the delicious pleasure he was bestowing onto him was incredible and Michael, instead of alcohol-fueled pleasure, he was now able to feel just how good Gavin felt when the sex was consensual and wanted. God, just fucking into Gavin like this in this moment made him fuck into Gavin's ass even harder, shaking the British man's skinny frame with each powerful plunge into his ass.  
  
Eyes widening at the new much intense pace, Gavin wasted no time gripping onto the man's back for dear life, throwing his head back to cry out in deep pleasure. God, yes. This felt so fucking good his body could barely handle it. "Y-Yes! B-Bloody hell-- Ugh! Fuck!~" The noises didn't cease from his mouth as long as Michael didn't stop fucking him like he meant it, eyes even rolling back into his skull as a few managed to hit his prostate. "Fuuuuck meeee!~"  
  
Michael let out a continuous string of breathy grunts and lustful swears and moans as hr plowed through the deliciously warm hole. He paused for a second and grabbed the lube again and squeezed more of the liquid slick onto the part of his cock that wasn't buried in Gavin's ass and tossed the bottle away and thrust back in, letting out a blissful 'shit, that feels good' as he resumed his now well lubricated thrusts, the squelching wetness of his lubed cock pounding into Gavin paired oh so nicely with the rhythmic sound of his unstoppable hips clashing against the backs of Gavin's thighs.  
  
His legs were actually hiking up all the way back to his shoulders, tongue lolling out of his mouth like a dog. "F-Fuck! Michael, so good!" He huffed, feeling the tingling sensation building up in his sensitive groin. Who knew it could feel so good? The extra wetness from the lubrication only caused Gavin's eyes to roll back once more, soft squeaks leaving his throat.  
  
Michael let out a gruff laugh and reached down and wrapped his hand around Gavin's rock hard length, smirking even wider at the squeaky cry he let out at the double sensation. "Yeah, fucking like that, huh? Come on, tell me, Gavvers. You love my cock fucking you don't you?" he breathed out and loved the way Gavin clenched around him at the filthy words.  
  
Gavin could feel his eyes cross at the dirty words that invaded his ears, letting out choked cries and gasps as he was arched up further once he felt more stimulation to his dick. "O-Oh! Oh God, it's so fucking gooood!~" He gasped out, throwing his head back to released another moan. "Fuuuuck! Fuck meeeeee!"  
  
Michael breathlessly grunted and couldn't keep from closing his eyes as the intense pleasure swept through his entire body. "Jesus, fuck Gav. F-Fucking take it, boi" he panted out.  
  
Gavin's head actually creaked back with the intensity of the pleasuring wracking his body, gripping and scratching at Michael's back as he was thrusted into rather wildly. "O-Oh, Bloody-- T-Talk dirty, boi! I love it so much!~" The Englishman gasped out and thrusted back against that beautiful dick that was relentlessly sliding in and out of his hole.  
  
Michael hissed at the mild pain and managed to open one eye and puffed out a laugh at the alluring sight of the sweaty ecstasy ridden British man. "That cocks fucking good, huh? Yeah, you like it when I fuck you like this huh? Gonna have to, shit, fuck you on the regular cause I don't know if I can stay away from this tight ass of yours, Gavvy" Michael breathed out dirtily as his hips tirelessly continued to ravage his best friend and now lover or fuck buddy or whatever they were going to be after this.  
  
A shrill cry of delight was what Michael got in reply from the nasty words leaving Michael's mouth, arching up from the bed as more precum spilled out of his dick. He was not going to last long. There's no fucking way he would last long at this rate. "F-Fuck! Oh, fuck me, Michael! I'm so close--!~"  
  
Michael grunted as he too felt his own reaching. His hips burned from the effort and his balls hurt from smacking so hard against Gavin's ruby red taint, but fuck was he almost there. "F-FFuckin cum for me, Gav. I-I'm so fucking close too, fuck!" he panted out.  
  
Just nearly there... Gavin was now heaving out broken moans and squawks with each rough thrust into that bundle of nerves, throwing his head back and baring his teeth in delight. From how much his taint was hurting from the constant slamming, it was obvious he wouldn't be walking very well tomorrow. "P-Please, harder!~"  
  
Michael let out a stuttery growl and bent over Gavin's body, holding himself up with a firm grip on the bed and nearly clawing the covers as he fucked into Gavin as hard as he possibly could muster. Fuck, this was better than any kind of strenuous workout he's ever done and fuck was his cock saying the same as it railed through Gavin's deliciously walls that were starting to tighten up on him from all sides.  
  
The constant and brutal thrusts being bestowed upon Gavin's poor ass was all it took for him to reach that sweet release. And that orgasm was probably the most intense he's ever had. Once it crashed into him, Gavin's walls constricted around Michael's cock mercilessly as his body arched up off the bed and mouth hanging open to gasp out, drool already slipping out past his lips. His cock was spurting out the long ropes of semen onto his furry stomach, eyes crossing back into his skull. Holy shit, it felt amazing.  
  
Michael smirked as he watched his friend cum all over himself, but then cursed and felt his breathing come out faster and faster as he too was right there as his thrusts grew uneven and choppy. Unable to hold the urge back any longer, Michael slammed in all the way and tossed his head back, his eyes clenched shut as the euphoric waves drowned him as he pumped his cum deep inside Gavin's ass.  
  
He could even feel the other starting to fill him up from the inside, shivering wildly as the waves of pleasure flowed throughout his body. Gavin was certainly very glad at how the night turned out to end. This apology was so damn good, maybe they might have to do this more often. Soon enough, he was starting to come back down from his orgasmic high and stared up at the ceiling with a dopey and sexed-out grin, chest still heaving.  
  
Michael rolled his hips in jerky circles as he grunted with each copious spurt of cum he pumped into Gavin before rolled in deep at the last one and sighed and then just all but lazily drop his body onto Gavin, resting his sweaty face into the equally sweaty nest of hair and listened to Gavin's heartbeat.

Gavin basically had his brains fucked out, unable to process any words to tell Michael how incredible the session had felt. A gentle sigh left him as he flopped his heavy arms around Michael's back, his body twitching just a bit. "A-Ah.. good... really good.." He huffed, finally voicing his thoughts.  
  
Michael chuckled as he affectionately rubbed up and down Gavin's heaving side with a gentle hand and even turned to give him a gentle kiss on his chest. "Y-You still forgive me right? You know I didn't mean to hurt you right, boi?" he murmured  as he gazed up at Gavin with a slightly worried look in his eyes, somehow thinking that even after all that, Gavin was still never going to forgive him.

Gavin lazily looked down at him and gave him a soft smile, wrapping his arms even tighter around the other. "Michael, you're still worried even after all this?" He murmured against the top of his head, giving it a smooch. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, love. You've been forgiven."

Michael sighed at the confession and slipped his softened length out of his boi and and turned them onto their side and scooted up a bit and pulled Gavin close to him this time.  
  
Feeling Michael shiver against Gavin's side showed just how hesitant he was, smiling down at the pale man hugging his sides. "You were wonderful... I haven't had a shag that good in awhile!" Gavin released a breathy sigh and rubbed at his back, grin widening. "Thank you..~"  
  
The past week has certainly been something different... Feelings have changed, new relationships established, and Gavin was pretty happy with how things were resolved. Thankfully only Geoff and Jack knew what happened, but once the office found out things were fine again, all would be calm once more.

**Author's Note:**

> So, just to start this off by saying that I am sorry for posting this. Really, this has been a thing that I've been working on for a while and I've just been sitting on it afraid to post it because of the backlash I received because of the other things I have posted and had to delete in the past. But, I think it's really good (well the good stuff afterwards) and I just wanted to share this with the public because I cannot let the fear of expressing myself and being criticized for me expressing myself get in the way. Now, this is the only thing of this nature I will post and the tags should already give you a warning as to what is in this fic. I gave you all the warning signs as to why you shouldn't read this. At all for that matter. And if you choose to ignore the tags and still read this and yet you still get mad at me for posting this, then...my apologies in advance. And yes I know it is morally wrong to write about real people doing this stuff to each other and I know it is hurtful and offensive to the actual people involved. And I may also get shit on for posting this, but...I'm a big girl and I can take the hit. So, if this offends you once again my apologies and if you want to express your concerns regarding this fic, please feel free to let me know in the comments.


End file.
